Padres primerizos
by ESLAEJ
Summary: Levi y Eren están esperando con ansias a su primer bebé. Pero la diversión termina cuando saben que tendrán que aprender a hacer ciertas cosas antes de convertirse en "Padres primerizos".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entretenimiento y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Riren. M-preg.**

 **Sin más cháchara, disfruten *3***

* * *

Levi Ackerman y Eren Jaeger son una pareja casada. Una linda pareja que está esperando a su primer hijo.

-Eren, ven aquí—Levi llamó a Eren desde el cuarto de estudio

-¿Qué pasa?—Eren se quiso del sillón donde veía una película-¡Auch!

-Espera, espera—Levi corrió hacia Eren, tomándolo de la mano—Recuerda que tienes 5 meses de embarazo y no puedes moverte como antes—Levi levantó a Eren con cuidado

-Deja de ser tan sobreprotector Levi, no me pasa nada—Eren se recargó en su cintura

-Claro que pasa mocoso—Levi lo tomó de la mano y camino

-¿Qué querías?—Eren lo siguió

-Necesitamos pensar en la decoración del cuarto del bebé—Levi se sentó donde la laptop

-Levi, todavía falta para que Leo llegue—Eren acarició el pelo de azabache

-Pero Eren, un cuarto no se arma en un día—Levi lo volteó a ver

-Está bien, está bien—Eren lo tranquilizó—llamaré a Mikasa para que nos ayude

-¿Qué?—Levi se levantó de la silla-¿Para qué quieres a la loca esa?

-Es diseñadora ambiental Levi—Eren volteó la cabeza-¿No recuerdas la graduación de TU prima?

-No.—Levi volvió a sentarse—mira, encontré estas ideas en internet—Levi le tendió la laptop a Eren

-Quiero que el cuarto salga de nuestra imaginación Levi—Eren hizo un puchero—por eso quiero llamar a Mikasa, ella nos podrá ayudar

-Como sea—Levi se levantó de la silla-¿Quieres café?—Levi sirvió agua a una taza

-No gracias bebé—Eren le puso play a la película y se sentó

-Mmm….Eren—Levi se recargó en el respaldo del sillón

-¿Qué pasa?—Eren lo volteó a ver

-No sé cambiar pañales—Levi se sonrojó

-Hahaha, Levi—Eren se paró con dificultad—yo lo haré

-¡No te dejaré hacer eso solo porque yo no sé cómo!—Levi tomó de los antebrazos a Eren—ya aprenderé

-No te preocupes amor, tú tienes que controlar la empresa y como que un empresario reconocido internacionalmente cambie pañales no se ve bien—Eren sonrió

-¿Y por qué no?—Levi siguió—juro que aprenderé

-Como tú quieras hermoso—Eren tomó la cara de Levi—cuando te sonrojas te ves hermosamente bien—acarició la cara de Levi y lo besó

-Deja el teatro Eren—Levi sentó a Eren en el sillón, tomó el control y volvió a correr la película desde donde su esposo de había quedado-¿Entonces no quieres café?—Levi se encaminó a la cocina

-Pensándolo bien… quiero unos plátanos con crema—Levi volteó a ver a Eren con los ojos abiertos de impresión

-Eren, no—Levi se volteó

-Leviii—Eren hizo un puchero—dijo el doctor que tengamos relaciones ayuda al embarazo

-¿Sabes cuan incómodo sería para mi hacerlo mientras estés embarazado?—Levi lo volteó a ver—Además podría lastimarte

-Yo sé mejor que nadie sé que eres súper en la cama, pero solo por hoy—Eren lo vio con súplica

-Que no y punto—Levi dio por terminada la conversación

* * *

-¡Levi te tengo una sorpresa!—Eren corrió a la cocina donde Levi hacía el desayuno

-¿Qué?—Levi volteó el tocino y volteó a ver al castaño

-Compré una cosa para ti en línea—Eren dejó la caja en la mesa del comedor

-Eren, no dejes cajas llenas de gérmenes en la mesa—Levi se acercó a Eren

-Compré esto—Eren sacó de la caja a un bebé de juguete

-¿Qué mierdas es eso y que hace en mi casa?—Levi se cruzó de brazos

-Es un bebé que llora y se hace pipí—Eren se carcajeó—lo compré para ti

-¿Para mí?—Levi frunció el ceño

-Sip, para que aprendas a ser paciente con los lloriqueos de Leo y también para que empieces a practicar con los pañales—Eren se lo tendió

-Yo sé cómo—Levi le devolvió el juguete a Eren

-No, no sabes—Eren se lo volvió a dar

-Qué si—Levi se lo quiso dar, pero Eren quitó las manos, tirando el juguete

-¡Tiraste a nuestro hijo!—Eren se hizo el dramático

-Ese no es mi hijo Eren, mi hijo es este—Levi se agachó, levantó la camisa verde oscuro de Eren y besó su barriga

-Levi, sabes que me dan cosquillas cuando haces eso—Eren lo acarició—Por favor, hay que hacer lo del bebé por unos días y ya—Eren lo levantó y lo tomó de las manos

-Está bien, pero solo porque quiero aprender—Levi sonrió

* * *

-Muy bien Levi, ya te lavaste las manos, tienes el pañal y la bolsa de plástico—Eren lo ayudaba—ahora empecemos—Eren se acercó a Levi

-¿Qué hago primero?—Levi tomó al bebé de juguete

-Quita los cierres adhesivos y dóblalos para atrás—Levi obedeció y quitó el pañal

-¿Así de fácil?

-¡No Levi así no!—Eren ayudó al pelignegro a poner de nuevo el pañal—repite lo que te dije—Levi lo hizo—ahora limpia la popocita con el mismo pañal—Eren vio la cara de asco de su lindo esposo y se carcajeó—después con una mano levanta al bebé de los tobillos y dobla a la mitad el pañal sucio y déjalo bajo las nalguitas del bebé, con la parte sucia en el interior del pañal—Eren se asomó a ver cómo iba Levi- Usa una toallita húmedapara limpiar con cuidado el área genital del bebé—Eren lo medio ayudó—Y ahora límpiale las pompis—Eren se volteó a donde están los pañales

-¿Ahora qué?—Levi frunció el ceño

-Cambia el pañal sucio por uno limpio, abre el pañal y coloca la parte que tiene los cierres adhesivos bajo las nalguitas del bebé—Levi lo hizo-ahora dobla la parte de abajo sobre la barriga del bebé, pasalo entre sus piernas pero necesitas sepárale las piernas lo más posible, sin hacerle daño—Eren frunció los labios—ahora Levi, cierra el pañal pegando las tiras adhesivas de los dos lados. Asegúrate de que quede bien ajustado, pero no tanto que le pellizque la piel del bebé ¿ok?

-¡Ahora que hago con esto!—Levi vio con asco el pañal lleno de mierda

-¡Tíralo a la basura Levi!—Eren se cubrió los ojos

-Agh—Levi se tapó la nariz con una mano y con la otra agarró el pañal—no puedo creer que un juguete haga mierda tan malditamente apestosa—Eren y Levi se vieron unos segundos y se carcajearon al mismo tiempo

-¡Prefiero que lo hagas tú!—Eren se agarraba la barriga de la risa

-¡No!—Levi imitó a Eren

-Entonces hagámoslo los dos—Eren caminó hacia Levi

-Si tu brincas, yo brinco Eren—Levi sonrió y abrazó al castaño—Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Levi.

* * *

-¡Leevii!—Eren llamó a su esposo desde su cuarto. Escuchando como subía las escaleras a toda velocidad

-¿Qué pasa?—Levi lo vio con preocupación

-Quiero un pastel de chocolate—Eren se estiró en la cama matrimonial

-¿Es en serio?—Levi lo vio con ironía

-Si—Eren hizo cara de perrito atropellado

-Agh, no lo puedo creer—Levi se acercó al armario y se puso un abrigo—Vengo en 5 minutos

-¡Yeei!—Eren sonrió y le hizo un ademán a Levi para que se acercara

-¿Qué?—Levi se acercó

-Te amo—Eren tomó de la cara a Levi y lo besó—mucho

-Y yo a ti—Levi se separó de Eren y se salió del cuarto

* * *

-¡Eren, ya regresé!—Levi se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la entrada, para después dejar su abrigo en el perchero-¿Eren?

-¡Estoy en el baño Levi!—Eren le respondió desde arriba

-Maldito—Levi fue a la cocina y dejó el pastel americano de chocolate en la mesa, para después subir a donde estaba Eren-¿Estás aquí?—abrió la puerta del baño

-Si—Levi encontró a Eren desnudo en la regadera. Tragó saliva y habló

-Mejor vengo en unos minutos—Levi se disponía a salir, cuando fue tomado por una mano morena

-Quédate—Eren lo metió con todo y ropa al agua

-¡Eren, mi ropa!

-Pues yo te la quito—Eren despojó de sus ropas a Levi y lo besó

-Eren, te dije que no—Levi se volteó

-Solo quiero bañarme contigo—Eren le puso shampoo a Levi en la cabeza-¿Está bien?

-Sí, está bien—Levi se volteó

Eren le dejaba besos a Levi en la frente, en los labios, en los hombros, en la espalda y en la cabeza

-Eren…-Levi lo vio con molestia

-¿Te enojaste?—Eren lo vio con picardía—Porque tu parte baja demuestra lo contrario.

Levi estaba erecto…¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta!

-Ya terminé de bañarme-Levi salió de la regadera, para ser perseguido por el moreno

-¡Levi basta!—Eren lo vio con molestia—No sabes cuánto me molesta que me niegues hacer el amor contigo—Levi se impresionó

-Eren, lo siento. No me había dado cuenta—Levi lo vio con ojos arrepentidos

-Pues si me lo niegas, te violaré—Eren lo metió a la regadera de nuevo, haciendo que el pelinegro se riera a carcajadas, contagiando a Eren.

Esa ducha iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

 **Holaa!**

 **Aquí ESLAEJ respetándose con un nuevo fanfic!**

 **Este será un fanfic largo como la cuaresma xD, así que espero que este primer cap les haya gustado :v**

 **Actualizaré más seguido. Es que como ya dije antes, la escuela está un poco pesada estos días, pero ya me pondré al corriente… Creo :v**

 **Un beso a AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger y a Ariarlert por todo su apoyo, se les quiere muchooo!**

 **Dejen un review ;v**

 **Domo Arigatoo~~**

 **Besos y abrazos *3***

 **ESLAEJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entretemiento y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Ereri/Riren. M-preg.**

 **Sin más cháchara, disfruten *3***

* * *

Eren despertó con un dolor agudo en su espalda, con las cejas fruncidas del dolor.

-Leviii—Eren no se pudo levantar de su lugar, apenas y pudo gritarle a su pelinegro

-¿Qué pasa?—Levi subió con un plato en la mano, manchado de harina en el cabello y nutella en la cara

-No me puedo levantar, ayúdame—Eren lo vio con desesperación

-Está bien—Levi vio a su esposo con preocupación, sintiendo un hoyo en el pecho—haré una cita con el doctor Zacarías

-No es necesario bebé, solo es un pequeño dolor—Eren le sonrió con dolor

-Tu "sonrisa" me demuestra lo contario—Levi ayudó a Eren a ponerse sus pantuflas de perrito y le puso un sueter, para después ir por la agenda y el teléfono.

-¿Qué haces Levi?, te dije que llamar al doctor Zacarías no es necesario—Eren caminó un poco, para después caer de rodillas

-¡Eren!—Levi dejó caer el teléfono y la agenda de teléfonos, para después hincarse a la altura de su esposo y ayudarlo a sentarse en una silla que había cerca—Definitivamente lo llamaré

-Levi, que no—Eren se tocó la parte trasera del pantalón, sintiendo mojado—Levi…

-Nada de nada, lo llamaré

-Levi…Me estoy desangrando—Eren se desmayó, cayendo al piso.

* * *

-¿Qué tiene mi esposo?—Levi expresaba intensa desesperación y preocupación en su rostro

-Mmmm, ¿su esposo tiene hemorroides?—Mike veía su bitácora

-No…No sé… Creo que sí, es decir, bueno, nunca me lo dijo, no sé—Levi jugaba con sus dedos como un niño pequeño, sintiendo sus piernas temblar

-Tranquilícese señor Ackerman, todo estará bien—Mike tomó de un hombro al pelinegro—preguntémosle al señor Jaeger

-¿Qué tiene que preguntarme?—como siempre Eren sonreía, aun estando desangrado, en una camilla de hospital, reemplazando su sangre perdida con la que Levi le había donado ese mismo día.

-Señor Jaeger, ¿usted tiene hemorroides?

-Tenía, ¿por qué?—Eren lo veía con el ceño fruncido

-Creo que desde hace unas semanas esa hemorroide volvió a usted, seguramente por el embarazo, así que al momento que usted y su esposo practicaron sexo anal, la hemorroide se reventó, quitándole mucha sangre a usted y a su bebé—Mike lo veía con una sonrisa

-¿Eren, te desangraste cuando tuvimos sexo?—Levi lo veía molesto—No me di cuenta

-Levi, ya me había pasado una vez y te enojaste mucho conmigo, y me dejaste sin amor por semanas. Así que cuando terminamos de hacerlo, fui al baño y sí. Me estaba saliendo sangre, pero después paró y no pensé que fuera tan grave—Eren tenía la cabeza gacha

-¿¡Estas consiente de lo que casi hacías?!—Levi gritó muy fuerte-¡Casi matas a Leo!

-¡Lo siento, pero no quise decirte!—Eren también gritó muy fuerte

-¡Eres un idiota!—Levi apretó los puños-¡No puedo creer que te importe más que te la meta que nuestro hijo!

-¡Ya cállate!—Eren comenzó a llorar-¡Sé que estuvo mal, pero no puedo creer que veas nuestros actos de amor como un "que te la meta"!

-Deja de decir estupideces, ¿o qué?—Levi estaba rojo de furia-¿ahora se te va a dar hacer estupideces?

-Señor Ackerman. Señor Jaeger. Necesito que se tranquilicen y arreglen sus diferencias en otra parte—Mike bajó la sonrisa—porque les recuerdo que no es solo la vida de esposo señor Ackerman, sino también la de su hijo

-Tenemos eso claro, doctor—Eren estaba serio-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-No tengas sexo anal—Mike estaba muy tranquilo—al final no fue muy grave como pensábamos, el bebé está en perfectas condiciones, pero por favor, en lo que el bebé nace….—Mike volteó a ver a Levi—no le de sexo anal a su esposo, por favor

-No me costará trabajo—Levi fulminó con la mirada al castaño

-Levi…-a Eren se le llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas—de verdad lo siento, siento no haberte dicho y siento haber puesto en peligro la vida de nuestro bebé—Eren comenzó a llorar

-Sigues siendo un mocoso adorable—Levi se acercó a la camilla de Eren y lo abrazó, para después comenzar a llorar también

-Levi, estas llorando—Eren sintió las lágrimas de su esposo en su cabeza—es la primera vez en años que te veo llorar—Eren se quedó pensativo—desde que te corté porque me iba a ir a Australia

-Cállate ya, Eren—Levi con lágrimas en las mejillas tomó la mandíbula de Eren y le dejó un beso suave—Te amo.

* * *

-¿Eren, te sientes bien?—Levi le llevó bombones y chocolate caliente al castaño

-Por milésima vez…Sí Levi—Eren le sonrió

-Cualquier dolor, me avisas—Levi también sonrió, pero preocupado

-Sí Levi—Eren volteó los ojos-¿me traes azúcar?

-Si mi amor—Levi se paró del sofá y se encaminó a la cocina

-Gracias mi amor—Eren tocó la mano de Levi

-Umm, Eren. No hay azúcar—Levi se asomó por la puerta que lleva a la cocina-¿quieres otra cosa?

-No, quiero azúcar—Eren se cruzó de brazos haciendo puchero

-Eren, mi amor. No hay—Levi se acercó al castaño

-Pues toma dinero y ve por azúcar—Eren lo vio con las mejillas rojas e infladas

-No te quiero ni puedo dejar solo—Levi lo vio con el ceño fruncido—Hay más cosas dulces en la alacena

-Pero yo quiero azúcar

-Agh, te portas como un bebé—Levi se paró y dos abrigos—Vamos

-¿¡Qué!?—Eren lo volteó a ver-¿Crees que voy a salir con este frío?—Sé acurrucó en el sillón—yo me quedo

-Claro que no—Levi le puso el abrigo a fuerzas—si tanto quieres tu azúcar, vas conmigo

-¡Levii!—Eren se paró con un puchero y salió de la casa

* * *

-Eren, vinimos por azúcar—Levi veía como Eren llenaba el carrito de dulces de todo tipo

-Déjame en paz—Eren tomó un pastel como para 20 personas

-Eren somos solo 3 personas en la casa, no es necesario tanto pastel—Levi devolvió el pastel—además de que odio el pastel. Pero si quieres te compro unas 3 rebanadas

-Como quieras—Eren fue a otro pasillo por cerezas

-Ahora cerezas—susurró el pelinegro rascándose la frente

-Creo que ya es todo Levi—Eren sonrió con papitas en las manos

-Solo esto y ya—Levi se encaminó a la caja

-Sí, si—Eren caminaba con una sonrisa

-Tragón—Levi susurró

-¿Qué?—Eren lo veía con una linda sonrisa

-No, nada.

-Son $786 por favor—le dijo la señorita de la caja a Levi

-Me hiciste gastar $786 en dulces—Levi lo veía de mala gana, pero ¿quién podía decirle que no a esa cara tan hermosa que se carga Eren Jaeger?

* * *

 **Holaa!**

 **Aquí ESLAEJ reportándose con la actualización del fanfic :v**

 **De verdad tengo muchas ideas que plasmar aquí *hablando de este fanfic, claro***

 **Así que prepárense para las actualizaciones ;v**

 **Como ya dije antes me tardo un poco en actualizar los fanfics porque tengo tarea y ya no me alcanza el tiempo para actualizar y esas cosicas :"v, porque por si mí fuera actualizaría cada 2 días o algo por el estilo, pero por ahora no se puede :""v**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows. Me hacen sentir muuuy bien ;v, y más porque estoy pasando por una ¿depresión?, porque me peleé con mi mejor amigo y se siente muy mal :""v**

 **Te amo AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger, gracias amore mío por todo el apoyo ;v**

 **Te amo Ariarlert, sigue creciendo y pronto conseguirás más éxito ;p**

 **Dejen un review ;v**

 **Domo arigatoo~~**

 **Besos y abrazos asfixiantes *3***

 **ESLAEJ.**

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews de "Classroom in Love":**

 **Deysing501: jaja, el Erencito de este fic es un berrinchudo y loquillo a la hora de lo hard 7u7**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: jajajajaja, en realidad aunque yo escribí el capítulo, me dio envidia que Carla los haya visto en la acción xD. Pues no agradezcas, más bien gracias a ti por todo el apoyo que me brindas *se pone cursi* Te amo.**

 **Darling: ja, pues ya dejarán un poco el hard porque vendrán problemas y eso. Pero gracias ;v**

 **Nacha2005: Levi es un suke hecho y derecho xD**

 **Andrea3: ¿Por qué te da pena dejar reviews? Aww jajaja, bueno muchas gracias por los ánimos de tu parte, en serio te lo agradezco muchísimo.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, LAS AMO MUCHHOOO!**

 **Bye, bye~~**


End file.
